The Fall Out
by MDesireeM
Summary: "Demons don't train with Angels", "i said to stay down", "She's an angel, they can't be bonded with anyone", "Shit run!" 3...2...1...boom...will the Naruto crew survive the race against Orchimaru for complete world domination? What's that about us working together! Demons and Angels working together...or are they? Some pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I had this idea of a story while I was at work, and well my job is pretty boring so I had plenty of time to think about it. So I'll think about making it into a chapter and not just a one shot. Either way let me know what you think! **

**~ M:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Naruto or any of the music seen in the following. **

* * *

The Fall Out

Preview

There was a small city, where children use to run and play. Where adults would go to small café's to buy coffee, or catch up on the latest gossip. Others would

crowd the streets on their way to or back to their work. The bustling city once filled with life was now almost a ghost town. With dark creatures on rooftops,

alleys, and streets terrorizing the nights of this once peaceful city, was now a dark place, Konoha of the fire country was now somewhere people avoided.

A boy with gleaming crimson eyes crouched on a ledge of a building, his onyx feathered wings curled behind his back, onyx hair swaying in the air as his eyes

glared at the crimson moon in the sky. A blonde boy smiled at the dark haired boy, showing off his glistening fangs and his own sapphire eyes stared at the

moon. Another boy suddenly landed shoving his wings back into his back. His hair tied into a low ponytail as his eyes dazed into the sky. Behind him, softly

appearing on the side was an older man with silver hair and strange eyes, one crimson red another onyx color. A mask covering the man's face as his eyes

were trained on the one with wings stood up. A boy with a spiky hair in a ponytail suddenly opened his eyes and watched as the one with wings flew down the

building, before speaking and showing his fangs as he did, "Troublesome"

As the winged one flew down the building, his eyes caught a light in a room. In the room, laid a girl with pink hair strewn across a pillow as her breath came

out evenly as she slept peacefully. Next to her laid a lavender haired girl also sleeping peacefully. Next to those girls, sat a blonde girl glancing at a new

magazine as her eyes would glance to the door and the window, a figure outside the window caught her eye as she smiled, making her fangs glimmer in the

little light. The figure outside smiled back before glaring at the new creature across the street, she pulled her katana she'd been sharpening away as she

hissed showing off her newly sharpened fangs. The boy across the street ignored her and kept his gaze on the pink haired beauty, "Sakura".

A mission to destroy all the level D's that have fallen to complete darkness issued and in progress becoming difficult. It's a Rush against time as our unlikely

heroes are asked to pair up and take them down. Demons and Angels teaming together, is that possible? Will the end of the world come sooner that we

thought? Who created this chaos, that we now call The Fall Out?

* * *

**So What do you think? **

**~ M:) **


	2. Starless Sky

**AN: HI! **** So there are going to be different POV's and some third POV's. Well again thanks for reading! And hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters seen in the following work.**

* * *

The Fall Out

Chapter 1 – The Starless Sky

Demon

_ "Damn it, Teme! It's only basketball!" the loud voice carried through the darkness echoing off the abyss. The sounds of a basketball game rushing in my ears as the _

_slowly the darkness became the park where I use to play basketball with the guys, it was empty. As I stood on the black top of the court I started to see blood stains _

_everywhere and screams replaced the bouncing of a ball. "Run"_

"Uchiha!" A pain shot through my leg as I slowly opened my eyes, and peered at the person who disturbed me. A blonde head was grinning at me. "Hn" I sat

up to look around and see that everyone had gathered already. I must have slept longer than I should have. The blonde head had turned and started a

conversation with the other vampires. I barely make out something like "Stupid demon." The resistance to roll my eyes began to falter at that comment,

'annoying vamps'. I sat up and walked slowly to the circle of demons nearby and crossed my arms in front of my chest as I was brought into the conversation.

It's what everyone was talking about, recently. "Well Sasuke, what do you think?"

"I think that nothing's changed. We've always hunted the level D's. The Mayor is just saying it's approved to do so in light. And As for the Angels, well they're

not hunters. They're healers, so we don't have to worry about them getting in the way." I glared at anyone in the circle to question what I said. This topic has

been floating around since the Mayor made it official for us to hunt the level D's. It's not like we ever need permission before. The demons before me nodded

once and looked at the window across the hall, the sun had just begun to set. Neji, a demon with extreme eye sight smirked as his face hit the last remaining

light from the sun. The other demon who hunts with me removed the mask that usually covers his piercing crimson eye, readying for battle. A smirk graced my

face as I felt my eyes bleed from onyx to crimson as the sun has now completely set. "Lead us to temptation"

Angel

The sun had begun to set as we reached our rooms. I glanced to the shy lavender girl next to me, "Are you okay Hinata?" The girl looked up at me with her

light colored eyes and smiled, "H-h-hai, Yes Sakura-a. J-j-just a bit n-n-nervous, today is t-t-the f-f-first day of the h-h-hunting-g isn't it?" I nodded once and

looked back to the vampire and demon behind us. It was mayor's idea for us to have escorts with us, but ones that are so dark? "Ino-san, TenTen-San, Thank

you for escorting us." They both nodded and kept their hands on their weapons ready for an attack. With the sun going down, the level D's are going to swarm

soon. The streets are going to be filled with demons and vampires lost to the darkness and others who are to kill those lost creatures. It was only a few days

ago that Mayor Tsunade had stated that killing of level D's were now expected of any creature, light or dark. Will this really work? I had lost my parents to level

D's, many of us angels have fallen to level D's. I turned to look at Hinata once more before turning to my room, "Goodnight Hinata". She smiled back and

entered her room, "Goodnight Sakura".

Once inside my room, I locked my window and nodded toward TenTen-San, who was now guarding my window from level D's or from any dark creature who

wanted to kill an Angel. There was a rumor going around that if you killed an angel and drank their blood you were blessed with immortality. It wasn't proved

true yet. I laid on my bed and thought of how our world was now. It wasn't this chaotic. Konoha was once filled with cheers and life. Before the Fall Out, There

were peace and kindness. Kids would play at the parks while their parents were at work or sipping coffee on a bench nearby. There would be a man selling

flowers at the corner for couples of all ages. But on that stormy day, everything changed. The sun seemed to curse the lands for much of the population now.

The kids were too frightened to leave the protection of their houses now. The city had been separated now. From light creatures and dark creatures. And into

sub categories under those such as, demons and vampires under dark creatures and angels and witches under light creatures. Not everyone had become a

creature, there were still humans, pure humans, that lived and hid in the city, many were orphaned kids. These pure humans were what the she had promised

to save. With her healing abilities as an angel, she was going to save those kids from going through what she witnessed every day after the sun set.

Level D's

The sun has set. Time to eat. There are many of us tonight. Though there are few within us that have a secret mission to retrieve certain items. I don't know

what they are but the person who lets us sleep in his place has asked for them. We are to get them and keep the hunters off the path and away from our

home. We must defend our home. We must kill the hunters. They want to destroy us. They want to rule the world. They want us to be their slaves! We must kill

them!

Mayor Tsunade

I hope this decision was the best. I know Sakura was against dark creatures killing the level D's. I understand why too, it's killing people we knew before. The

angel's blood could heal them and help them but we don't know to what extant or how much blood is needed. Too many Angels have fallen to level D. There

numbers are always growing, becoming stronger than the human race and the ones we have guarding the humans. That Uchiha brat said he would be able to

kill the level D's without remorse. We'll just have to wait till daybreak to find out. With a glance outside my tower I prayed for those who are worth saving to be

saved and those who are already damned to be gone. "Hunters…"

Vampires

"That stupid demon!" My friend roared as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop. That 'stupid demon' had flashed before our eyes and went to hunt. Usually this

would be okay expect that he got a head start from us. And my blue eyed friend here hates losing to him. "I'm gonna kick his ass next time I see him! Believe

it!"

"Naruto, pay attention!" he stopped all of a sudden on a rooftop and sniffed the air. As I landed I also smelled the air around me and realized why he stopped.

The air smelled of something I never thought I would say was delicious, blood. Over the ledge I saw a level D cornering a human. "troublesome." I looked to

the boy next to me, his fangs out and ready to sink into. He actually liked the taste of level D's, to me they had a weird after taste. I shrugged and allowed my

fangs to grow, blood is blood. I glanced once more at the sky, as we drove for the fallen level D with one thought.

"No stars tonight…guess no stargazing tonight." Complete darkness…

* * *

**AN:**

**T-T-That's all folks! **

** ~ M**


	3. Moonlit Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. I simply own the plot that goes with the following. **

**So here it is-Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Moonlit Sky**

"Wait, Wait! I don't know anything! I swear!" screamed the level D. He dropped to his knees after realizing his plea fell onto deaf ears. The two demons looked back toward their annoyed leader. His crimson eyes glared at the man. His annoyance level with this level D had reached a new high. This guy had been sputtering off nonsense since they spotted the fang marks of a vamp on his neck. After the Hyuuga decided to study the bite marks more thoroughly, he made the connection that a hunter had been the one to drink from him. A familiar scent was "attached" to the bite mark, but which one was a different story. They had been questioning him for about an hour now. Unfortunately, it really seemed he couldn't remember anything. It was frustrating to no end .It would be easier if a vamp showed up and just drank and read his thoughts. The Uchiha's eyes darkened, what did the vampire who drank from him see? His eyes then refocused and glared at the man before him, no monster before him. What made him so damn special? He looked like any other level D. Rugged brown hair, torn up jeans, bloodied shirt. His eyes bleak, sharp nails and scratches all over his skin. The only think about this level D was that he felt fear. The Uchiha clenched his fist, what was so damn special about this level D!?

Above the alley way, where the demons were glaring at the level D, stood two vampires. One snickers on how mad the Uchiha was, while the other let out a sigh. "Shouldn't we go explain before they kill him?" The blue eyed vampire laughter died down and really looked down. His eyes studying the demons below, the Uchiha looked ready to tear the poor bastard's head right off. "I guess we should before they kill our only lead." The dark haired vampire again sighed before jumping down the alley way with his comrade. As they landed, the level D coward in fear in the corner wall, he had remembered them. They plagued and hunted him! Always smirking and showing him how he would be drank from and left to die. His eyes widened in fear. The dark spiky haired vampire turned toward the seething demons before him, "He's our informant."

The only response was a raised eyebrow from the white haired demon, "What do you need an informant for?" It was the blond vampire who spoke, still staring at the level D in front of him. "I was drinking from him, when I saw some plans that were against the city. Organized plans, I don't know how or even why but they were building an army." His sapphire eyes never left the eyes of the level D as he continued, "they're memories of them training, learning our weaknesses, following a leader. They had ranks and respected them. I had to let him live to see what else he could see and bring to me." There was a brief pause to allow the information to process for everyone. This time the Hyuuga spoke up, "So why didn't you tell us or more importantly the mayor?" The Uchiha himself was curious as to why they weren't notified. They could have as well been gathering information, as well. It was the non-hyperactive vampire who replied, "We would have. If it weren't for the fact that he is the only one that we get these memories from." At that moment the blond haired vampire sunk his fangs into the level D, drawing his blood and his memories.

Images of a torch and a tunnel of many levels D's and a few humans being pushed came forward. Another image of rows and rows of what looked like an army, an army of level D's, facing a stage where a man with long hair stood. The humans from earlier were standing next to him, chained to the stage. They were being injected with some kind of serum. After they were injected, they would fall to the floor, screaming in agony. They crumpled to the ground crushing the skin where the injection was. After minutes of screaming the humans stood up, their eyes black and bleak with wings extended, black marks covered their now white skin.

The blond broke away from the level D. If he would drink anymore, the LD would die. The LD fell to the ground, light head and dizzy. He passed out shortly afterward. The Blond haired vampire looked up and met they gaze of a crimson eyed Uchiha. Their gazes held for a while before the Uchiha asked what everyone was thinking, "So Uzumaki, What did you see?", The full moon breaking through the thick clouds, shined down on Naruto's face as a grin broke across his face. A glint of mischievous flashed across his eyes as he answered, "War".

The sun breaking through the midnight sky, brought heat and light to the world below. Doors and windows opened to let the sunlight through. Adults slowly filed out of the doors, they would look outside and down then up the streets. When no signs of LDs, Demons or Vampires, were seen their kids would appear by their sides in an instant. The kids would soak up the sun and smile toward the sky, grateful to have survived the night.

The sun filled into a specific small window and crept onto a pink-haired angel. The angel scrunched her eyes together to block and the brightness. Unfortunately, that didn't work as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to readjust to the light. Slowly tearing herself away from her bed, she smiled as she heard children laughing and singing. Ever since Tsunade, her mentor, had announced for night creatures to dispose of the LDs, they seemed to be fewer in numbers. There were fewer funerals, less blood, less fear, and more happiness. Speaking of her mentor, she had to go meet her mentor in a few minutes. She looked to her window to see TenTen still there. She tapped slightly on the glass. TenTen looked over and smiled. The girl, Sakura, quickly dressed in her blue jeans and loos fitted red t-shirt. She looked at the mirror and fussed over her shoulder length pink hair before sighing and tying a red hair band. A quick smile toward the mirror and off she was to her mentor's office.

The tension in the room was so thick, you could probably cut it with a kunai. The demons and vamps were standing on either side of the level D on the floor, flanking him in front of the mayor. The LD kneeled in the middle of the room with a dazed look on his face.

The angels and their guards stood behind their mentor and mayor. The small lavender haired one, cousin of the demon Hyuuga, stood with a look of fear and wonder. Her eyes slightly widened as she stared at the trembling LD. The pink haired one looked upon her mentor in shock, "an army?" Her mentor looked at the skyline outside her office; her head running with a million thought was barely able to reply to her pupil, "yes an army." The angel looked back to the LD. Was such a thing possible, why would they need an army for? Don't they just wander aimlessly and devour when hungry? Why could they possible gain from this?

The demon looked back to the mayor before his eyes wandered back to the pink angel. She was currently biting her lower lip, she use to only do that when she was thinking of something bad or something terrifying. What she was thinking at the moment that made her bite her lip, was a mystery to him. He missed being able to read her. She was just so closed off now, well at least to him she was. He looked away and turned his eyes to the mayor and refocused on the problem at hand, "why would they need an army for is the real question."

The mayor still gazing out the window of her office toward the city as the sun finally risen above the tall buildings that blocked the sea from her view nodded her head in agreement. The Uchiha brat was right. Why, Why, Why! How was she going to figure out this 'Why?'. They have their informant, but could there be more done? Where would they get more information from? She could send out the boys to interrogate more LDs and find out what they can. Or even to find this mysterious leader they LDs were blindly following. But they were dark creatures; they knew nothing but death and darkness. She would need people who knew light and healing. Especially for the humans that were being turned into something against their will. She slowly let her gaze fall from the skyline to the people in her room as a plan formed in her mind. "We may not know why but you guys are going to find out. Sakura, you and the girls are going to be paired up with the boys to find out as much as possible about this army and leader of the LDs." The girls' eyes widened. While the boys simply smirked, all expect the Uchiha. He eyes were narrowed and sent a glare to the mayor. "Hn"

* * *

**I did it! More than a 1K words! Yea! Well that's chapter 2! Moonlit night. Let me know what you think, hehe I can't wait to write the next chapter! (funny how I had the idea for this chapter at work….of course after we were all questioned for a fight that happened a floor above mine….maybe there should be more exciting things at work..i could get more ideas!) **

**~M:)**


End file.
